Love
by ayammatichuu
Summary: 'Dia adalah sahabatku' 'Aku menyukaimu.' 'Kita sudah pacaran tapi' 'Sikapmu padaku berubah, kau jadi aneh dan berpura pura romantis didepan semua orang. itu memalukan' 'Aku menembakmu karna aku ingin perlakuanmu kepada ku juga berubah. tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang berubah!"


**Disclamer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD melenceng, OOC, dan lain lain.**

 **Story of " Prince Megane " special Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki**

 **If you don't like this, You can leave.**

 **Enjoy. Keep calm and happy Reading.**

.

 _ **'Dia adalah sahabatku'**_

 _ **'Aku menyukaimu.'**_

 _ **'Kita sudah pacaran tapi'**_

 _ **'Sikapmu padaku berubah, kau jadi aneh dan berpura pura romantis didepan semua orang. itu memalukan'**_

 _ **'Aku menembakmu karna aku ingin perlakuanmu kepada ku juga berubah. tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang berubah!"**_

.

.

"Dai-chan…" Gadis kecil berkulit putih dimahkotai surai soft pink yang berpadu dengan hembusan angin yang membawa bunga sakura menari nari mengelilinginya. Wajah yang cantik dan suara yang lembut membuatnya sangat mempesona dalam umur yang masih sangat muda. Momoi Satsuki, berlahan gadis ini berlari mendekati orang yang sedari tadi ia panggil.

" _nani,_ Satsuki?" Lelaki berkulit coklat itu menatap bingung pada Satsuki sambil memegang bola basket berukuran kecil yang sering ia mainkan.

"Ayo kita makan _ice cream_ , aku baru saja mendapat kan kupon _ice cream_ gratis!" Ucap momoi bangga lalu tersenyum kepada lelaki bersurai biru tua itu. Aomine hanya menatap datar melihat Satsuki tersenyum bahagia.

" _Iie,_ kau saja. Aku tidak mau sakit perut karna makan _ice cream_." Ucap Aomine lalu memalingkan wajah kearah bola dan segera memainkannya kembali.

"Hiks Hiks… Apa Dai-chan tidak mau bermain dengan ku lagi?" Tangis Momoi dengan mata yang berkaca kaca dan langsung menumpahkannya ke pipi yang memerah. Melihat hal itu Aomine hanya bisa gelabakan, mungkin karena baru kali ini dia melihat Momoi menangis atau lebih tepatnya wanita menangis karena dirinya.

" _Mooo~_ Satsuki jangan menangis lagi." Bentak Aomine pada Momoi dengan posisi ingin melempar Momoi dengan bola yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Dia benar benar tidak mengerti cara membuat seorang wanita tertawa, sungguhan.

"HUAAAA~ Okaa-san~" Tangis Momoi bukannya mereda malah makin nyaring. Aomine benar benar bingung, segera ia melepas bola yang sedari tadi ia mainkan lalu mendekati Momoi.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi." Kata Aomine lembut lalu mengusap kepala Momoi. Momoi terdiam lalu mengusap air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir tanpa henti.

"Ayo kita beli _ice cream,_ Satsuki mau rasa apa?" Tanya Aomine pada Satsuki yang sedang memasang wajah habis menangis, dia sangat imut. Wajah Aomine sampai berubah menjadi merah padam, ya walau karna warna kulit yang gelap membuatnya tidak terlihat jelas.

"Aku mau rasa seperti warna rambutku." Ucap Momoi dilanjutkan dengan senyuman manis yang diberikan hanya untuk Aomine pada saat itu.

"Menyebutkan rasa saja tidak bisa, Baka!" Celetuk Aomine lalu menarik tangan Momoi sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam itu dari tatapan mata Momoi.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian.

"Dai-chan…" panggil gadis berambut soft pink pada lelaki berkulit coklat yang sedang bermain basket di taman.

"Mm?"Jawab Laki-laki itu tanpa memandangi orang yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"ini sudah sore, kau masih ingin bermain basket?" Tanya Momoi menatap lelaki yang masih saja bermain dengan asiknya. Bahkan seperti tak pernah menanggapi panggilan Momoi untuknya.

"Begitulah." Jawab nya singkat. Masih sibuk memainkan tangannya men _drible_ bola ke kiri dan kekanan sesuka hatinya.

"Kau lebih suka bermain denganku atau bermain basket?" Tanya Momoi cepat. Dia sangat yakin pertanyaan itu akan membuat Aomine berhenti bermain basket sebentar saja. Tapi sepertinya gagal setelah Aomine dengan lantang menjawab pertanyaan Momoi.

"Tentu saja basket. Kau masih saja bertanya hal yang sudah pasti, Satsuki." Jawabnya masih memainkan bola basketnya. Menggiring mendekati ring lalu bersiap mencetak angka dengan sebuah _dunk_.

"Hah?" Jawaban yang diberikan Aomine membuat Satsuki sangat shock. Mereka berteman lama tapi dia dengan mudahnya menjawab 'Basket'? bukankah itu sudah keterlaluan?. Momoi sebenarnya hanya ingin memojokkan Aomine, bukan ingin membuat Aomine mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Lalu Apa maksudnya kau mengajakku berjalan jalan di taman?" Tanya Momoi menahan air mata nya yang sebentar lagi terjatuh.

"Ah~ soalnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Tapi sebelum aku mengatakannya, aku ingin bermain basket sejenak." Jawab Aomine santai. Dia kembali menggiring bola basket ke arah ring, mencoba memasukkannya dengan _dunk._ Entah kenapa hari ini tak satu pun _shoot_ nya yang masuk. Bahkan tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan _dunk,_ tak satupun bola berhasil masuk kedalam ring hari ini.

"Tapi nyatanya kau sudah mengabaikan ku satu jam. Aku lelah, sebentar lagi musim dingin. Musimgugur sangat dingin." Ucap Momoi mulai panas sambil menatap Aomine yang terus saja memasukkan bola kearah ring.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Satsuki?" Tanya Aomine lalu menghentikan permainan basketnya dana menatap Momoi heran. " Kenapa kau marah padaku?" Tanya nya lagi menambahkan.

"Kau yang kenapa Dai-chan." Ucap Momoi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sambil menunduk.

"Bisa bisa nya kau mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti lebih memilih basket dari pada aku! Paling tidak kau bisa berbohong bahwa kau lebih memilih aku." Ucap Momoio lagi-lagi dengan emosi dan sedikit betakan pada Aomine.

"Bukan begitu maks—" Perkataan Aomine Terhenti ketika melihat air mata jatuh di pipi Momoi. Melihat hal itu, benar benar membuat hati Aomine teriris, dia tdak tega melihat teman masa kecil nya itu kembali menangis karenanya.

"Tentu saja aku lebih memilih bermain basket dari pada bermain denganmu." Ucap Aomine dengan senyuman menatap Momoi. "Aku tidak akan sanggup melakukannya. " Lanjutnya lagi dambil mendekati Momoi yang tertegun mendengar perkataan Aomine untuknya.

"Aku tidak akan tega bermain dengan mu, karna aku ingin serius dengan mu. Mana mungkin aku hanya bermain dengan mu." Ucap Aomine tepat didepan Momoi sambil mengusap pipi Momoi lembut dan mengusap air mata Momoi yang sempat berjatuhan karna dirinya.

"Jadi maksud mu kau tidak serius dengan basket?" Tanya Momoi polos menatap Aomine.

"B-bukan begitu." Ucap Aomine bingung. "Jika kau tadi bertanya lebih penting kau atau Basket. Akuakan memilihmu." Aomine benar benar bingung, ia mulai melanturkan kata tak karuan.

"Karena basket hanya sebuah permainan." Lanjut Aomine tampak tak yakin sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Momoi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ppffffttttt.." Momoi menahan tawa karna kelakuan Aomine. Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Aomine, yah dia memang lelaki yang tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata.

"Lalu? " Tanya Momoi meletakkan tangannya ke pipi Aomine, lalu memalingkan wajah Aomine kearah wajahnya.

"Lalu? Apa?" Tanya Aomine bingung dengan perlakuan Momoi pada dirinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku?" Tanya Momoi sekali lagi, masih dengan posisi yang sama.

" _Aaa~ A-ano~_ sebenarnya entah kenapa setiap aku melihat mu jantung ku selalu berdebar." Ucap Aomine mengalihkan padangannya kebawah, tak sanggup menatap wajah Momoi.

"Lalu?" Tanya Momoi melepaskan tangan dari pipi Aomine dan berpindah pada dua tangan Aomine.

"Yah~ aku hanya ingin mengatakannya." Ucap Aomine gelagapan. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia sangat tak nyaman dengan posisi ini, detak jantuk nya sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Detak jantung ini memicu seulas senyuman yang tak henti terlukis di wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau sudah selesai ayo pulang." Ucap Momoi sambil menarik tangan Aomine berjalan menuju arah jalan pulang dengan senyuman yang terulas lebar di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Oy Riko." Pangggil Aomine pada gadis berambut pendek yang sedang bersiap memakai sepatu ruangannya.

"Yo Ahomine." Sapa Riko setelah melihat wajah Aomine sekilas lalu bersiap pergi mnuju kelas.

"Hey Riko, aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau suruh." Aomine emulai pembicaraan sambil membuka loker sepatunya dan segera memakai sepatu ruangannya agar bisa mengejar Riko.

"Yang mana?" Riko mengkerutkan keningnya sambil menatap lelaki bersurai Biru tua ,Aomine.

"Tentang detak jantungku jika melihat Momoi." Ucap Aomine cepat sambil menggoyang goyangkan punggung RIko.

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu Riko _teme!"_ Ucap Aomine cemas bercampur takut karna aura Riko pagi ini terlihat sangat suram.

BUGH

"Aughhh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Aomine sambil meringis karena dengan tiba-tiba perutnya ditonjok tanpa perasaan oleh Riko.

"Oy! Riko!" Panggil AOmine pada Riko yang terus berjalan tana meminta maaf.

"Aku sudah ingat, lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Riko dengan wajah pura-pura tak pernah terjadi apa apa tentang hal yang sudah terjadi 3 detik yang lalu.

"Apa kau sudah berpacaran dengannya?" Tanya Riko antusias. Wah, efek setelah memukul perut Aomine sangat terlihat. Dia terlihat sangat senangkali ini, apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu berpacaran? Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.." Ucap Aomine gelagapan. Dia mencoba memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Wah liat, itu Hyuuga sedang membersihkan kaca." Ucap Aomine sambil menunjuk seseoran. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya!" Bentak Riko dengan senyuman mautnya. Dia tetap berjalan santai melewati kerumbunan lorong menuju kelasnya.

"Itu kelas ku." Kata riko menatap Aomine dengan tatapan penuh rasa tak berdosa.

"Lalu?" Tanya Aomine tak memahami maksud tersembunyi dari tatapan Riko yang bagaikan tatapan malaikat.

"Jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku akan masuk segera." Ucap Riko memasang muka datar. Bersiap berbalik dari hadapan Aomine.

"Ah~ Lebi baik—" Riko membisikan sesuatu pada Aomine. Dia hanya menahan senyum nya saat melihat wajah Aomine setelah mendengarnya. Sangat menghibur.

"Hoy! Ri— Sial!" Menyadari bahwa Riko sednag tak ingin di ganggu, Aomine tak bisa memaksanya untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah dirinya pada Riko.

"Mungkin memang harus." Bisik Aomine pada dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan menuju arah kelasnya.

Saat menuju kearah kelasnya, Aomine melihat Momoi yang sedang berjalan menuju arah kelas juga. Kebetulan kelas Aomine dan Momoi bersebelahan.

"Satsuki!" Teriak Aomine lalu berlari menghampiri Momoi yang berbalik badan menatap orang yang tengah memnggilnya.

"Dai-chan?" Tanya Momoi dengan wajah bingung sambil menatap Aomine yang sedang mengatur nafas.

"Makan siang nanti datang ke atap. Aku tunggu." Kata Aomine pada Momoi dan segera berlalu pergi.

"Tapi—" Momoi menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Aomine membalikkan badannya kearah Momoi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa?" Tanya Aomine pada Momoi tak yakin.

"AH~ tidak. Aku akan kesana." Ucap Momoi sambil melemparkan senyuman manis pada Aomine. Aomine hanya membalas dengan senyum lalu melambaikan tangan KE arah Momoi dan segera pegi kekelas.

.

.

.

"Dai-chan. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Momoi pada AOmine yang sedang melakukan rutinitas nya, tiduran di atap sekolah.

"O~ Satsuki. Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Aomine lalu segera bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Momoi.

"Ada apa Dai-chan menyuruh ku datang?" Tanya Momoi pada Aomine. Aomine mendekati Momoi, Menatap mata Momoi, dan langsung memncium bibir Momoi. Mata Momoi terbelalak, dia kaget/ saking kagetnya dia hagkan bingung harus bicara apa.

"Maaf auk tiba-tiba melakukannya. Aku melakukannya karena kau menyukai mu, Satsuki." Ucapan Aomine benar benar membuatnya kaget. Tatapannya seketika menjadi kosong.

"Ehhh?" Hanya itu yang data di ucapkan Momoi, dia benar benar bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Dia hanya menatap Aomine dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau membenci ku?" Tanya Aomine shock dengan respon yang di berikan Momoi.

"Bu-bukan kegitu—" Ucap Momoi harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak mungkin membenci Aomine, teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Jadi.. kau menyukai ku?" Tanya Aomine dengan tatapan yang berbinar. Aho, dia bahkan tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Momoi padanya. "Kalau begitu ayo pacaran." Lanjut Aomine yang berhasil membuat Momoi shock berat.

"Ahh~" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Momoi.

"Apa kau tidak mau?" Tanya Aomine dnegan raut wajah kecewa. Bahkan putus asa, Momoi tak tega dengan keadaan itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pacaran." Ucap Momoi yakin sambil menatap Aomine yang sedah terdiam di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"APAAAA?!" Teriakan Riko menggema di dalam kantin. Seluruh mata emandangi mereka berdua, ya mereka berdua. Riko dan Momoi.

"Ssttt. Kau membuat ku malu berteman denganmu RIko." Kata Momoi segera mengambil minum karena hampir tersedak gara gara teriakkan Riko yang tak tanggung tanggung itu.

" Dia benar benar mendengarkan perkataanku. Padahal aku hanya bercanda" Kata Riko pada Momoi yang masih memakan makan siangnya.

"Maksudmu? Tanya Momoi pada Riko sambil msih sibuk dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Pagi tadi aku hanya bilang—" Riko memberi tau pada Momoi tentang hal yang ia bisikkan pada Aomine.

Flashback

" _Ah~ lebih baik segera kau tembak Momoi. Ku dengar ada seorang lelaki yang akan mengajak Momoi kencan minggu ini." Riko menarik telinga Aomine, membisikkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak benar. Belum Aomine menjawab perkataannya, dia sudah membalikkan badan dan pandangannya menjauhi Aomine dan segera duduk dibangkunya._

Flashback end

"Padahal mana ada laki-laki yang mau dengan kau. Benarkan?" Ledek Riko sambil menatap Momoi yang sednag makan dengan lahap nya. Riko sangat yakin bahwa Momoi sedang stress dengan pengakuan Aomine 15 menit yang lalu.

"HAH?" Momoi menghentikanacara makan siangnya dan segera menjitak kepala Riko.

"Jangan berani lagi kau menjahili Aomine." Ujar Momoi menatap awas pada Riko.

"Hahaha, baik lah baiklahh~ nggak janji tapi." Ujar Riko sambil mmemakan makanan yang sempat ia abaikan.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu terhadap Aomine?" Tanya Riko menatap Momoi sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Rasanya jadi nggak nyaman, bingung, ah nggak ngerti." Ucap Momoi depresi lalu melanjutkan makan besarnya.

"Padah kami teman baik sejak lama, kalo tiba-tiba pacaran jadi janggung. Ini semua karna mu!" Ucap Momoi sambil mengarangkan ujung sumpitnya kearah Riko.

"Gomen gomen.." Riko hanya cengengesan melihat Momoi yang sednag tertekan ini.

"Tapi awal awal pacaran mestinya kalian mesra mesraan. Kencan kek, apa kek gitu." Ucap Riko santai sambil kembali memakan makanannya yang hampir saja terabaikan lagi.

"Hah? Kencan? aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya." Momoi memalingkan wajah nya dari Riko, kembali memikirkan tentang hal hal yang terjadi baru baru ini.

"Huh." Sudah kesekian kalinya Momoi menghembuskan nafas berat seperti ini, bahkan tak terhitung jumblahnya. Riko yang sudah bosan mendengarya membalikkan badan dan kembali duduk manis sambil memainkan handphone yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

.

.

.

orz

ada apa dengan ku? aku seharusnya menyelesaikan fanfiction ku yang sudah lewat! kenapa malah seperti ini TTATT

yah~ kalian taulah, terkadang banyak pairing yang sangat ingin aku pasangan. aku tak kuat menahan gejolak hati yang suram ini..

ini baru 1 chapter sih u,u aku harap 3 chapter cukup untuk verita mereka berdua. maaf kan keterlambatan fanfic yang sebelumnya ya :3 aku harap kalian tak melewatkan mereka untuk di baca.

seperti biasa tolong review nya u,u

review kalian membuat ku semangat dan membuat ku kembali belajar agar fanfic ku dikedepannya nggak absurd banget :3

see you ;)

-Hiyoko-


End file.
